mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Explorers Guild
"If I have to choice to sit in a shabby hut and bear the child of some inbred redneck, or to travel the world, see, speak and quarrel with people whose language I barely understand, then that is no choice at all." = Vil Kidd, Guild Leader = "Ex Curiositate" "Out of sheer curiosity" is the motto of the Explorers Guild, and although every member has their own reason for being just that, curiosity is the one thing they have in common. Structure Simply put, the guild has a leader and its members. However, if they are not on an expedition, there is barely any sign of a chain of command. They mostly do what they want, including the things like taking care of everyday chores like cooking, cleaning or repairing. Aside from that, every member contributes what can. Loyalty The Order The Guild is as free as possible for being located in Order territory. Most of the requests and jobs they accept come from the Order, which usually wants a area scouted for Mamono or other enemies. However, they have no particularly feeling of loyalty towards them, although they bear no grudge against them either. As long as the Order does not try to take full control over them, its welcome to fund their expeditions. The Demon Lord It's rare, but in some cases, Mamono visit the Guild to buy information about Order territory or a runaway husband. A job is a job, and as long as no one is dragged into the war between the Demon Lord and the Chief Goddess, everyone is welcome in the Guild hall. However, most members value their freedom too much to consider a marriage with Mamono like Lamia or other clingy types. Occupations Most requests from outsiders consider things like scouting a route for a caravan, exploring and mapping a jungle or do a land survey after a local lord split his heir. On other occasions, they are employed as guides and assistants for ambassadors, for their expertise with foreign cultures is unrivaled. In rare cases, they set up expeditions to far off regions, simply for the purpose of exploring. Location The Guild house is located at a mountain in the far west of the continent. It thrones on a cliff right next to the ocean. The Guild House. The Guild House is a huge built, full of nooks and crannies. Aside from the rooms of the guild members, it harbors the following. Basement Accessible through the entrance hall or the side building, it contains mostly rooms for supplies, such as food, water, alcoholics, coal, wood (both for crafting and heating purposes), large stocks of vellum for maps as well as the goods necessary to make it. Ground Floor Entrance Hall After entering through the main entrance, there is a small entrance hall. Forward, a door leads to the Guild Hall. Left, stairs lead to the basement, right, stairs lead to the upper stories. Guild Hall The main hall, used for assemblies as well as meals. It's decorated with maps, trophies and other things the Guild Members gathered on their journey. It fits roughly a hundred people and even more if the tables and benches are moved aside. Also, the bulletin board with Quests is located here. It reaches up into the first floor, which can be accessed over the stairs at the backside of it. The Kitchen Located behind the Guild hall, the kitchen is just that, a kitchen. First Floor The first floor harbors the second level of the Guild hall as well as the staircase leading to the third floor. Second Floor The third floor reaches up over multiple levels of the building, and connects it with the Side Building. Library The Library, visible from the outside through the large glass-front, collects journals, logbooks, diaries and scribbles made by the members on their journeys, as well as tomes, scrolls, books and reports themating foreign lands and nations as well as the same things from just these lands and nations. The map storage As the name indicates, all maps ever made by the guild are stored here, as well as a workshop consisting all tools necessary to create them. The Third Floor It is less of a floor and more of a separate house crowning the guild house. The personal rooms of the guild members are located here, as well as a separate kitchen. At the top, the personal rooms of the guild leader are only accessible to her personally. The Side Building It's accessable through the second floor of the main building or directly from the ground. Ground Floor The ground floor is just an empty hall, containing the stairs leading to the basement and the first floor. It's mainly used to store canvas, wooden planks and ropes. First Floor Medical Ward Containing beds for up to 5 persons as well as a supply of tools, medics, herbs and dressing material, it's fit to treat most kinds of injuries and sicknesses quickly and efficient. Greenhouse A facility with an included laboratory, used to examine and store plants and small-scale animals found on expeditions and journeys and brought back. Only accessible by or with a guild member Second Floor Dock The dock for the "Adventure Galley", the airship of the Guild. Before a new expedition, necessary repairs and preparations are executed here. The "Adventure Galley A fregate sized airship, fast, maneuverable and reliable, its used for every movement of larger scale that the Guild makes. Its commanded by the guild leader directly, and has the ability to sail regularly too. Other buildings Smithy A smithy, used for reparing weapons and armor, as well as regular items. History Founded by Vil Kidds Great-grandfather, it started as a society to study wildlife animals and collect their data. Under the following Guild leaders, it expanded it's occupations further and further, until Vil took over. Members A list of all members # Vil Kidd # Florentine de Gilles # Hanvil of Locke Category:Factions